Why? Those Six Haunting Words
by Injutsu
Summary: Seven years and their still fighting. Why can't they see how their actions effect me, how I've been haunted by their words since day one, or am I just a hindrance to them. Ga, can’t believe I wrote this, read if ya want, no ones forcing.


Why? Those Six Haunting Words

I own nothing, not even this plot line

The six words are interpreted differently through the passage but they retain the same meaning. If you aren't familiar with the scenes I changed, then it might be a little confusion.

Seven years and their still fighting. Why can't they see how their actions effect me, how I've been haunted by their words since day one, or am I just a hindrance to them. Maybe there's still time to save them.

* * *

"Chidori!" 

"Rasengan!"

The two attacks clashed in a battle for dominance, the dark purple charka of the curse seal vs. the tainted demonic charka of the Kyubi no Kitsune. They had only been fighting for five minutes and they were already pulling out one of their best attacks.

"Why?" Sakura stared at the two, fighting as if they were born enemies. Battles were going on all around her but all she could see was the clash of the two before her.

"Why?" They use to be so close. The closest of friends. No two people could of possible had such a brotherly bond as those two.

"Why?" This was an exact repeat of the last time they fought each other. Sakura watch as the two evil charka increased from the pure bloodlust the two were emitting. Even Kakashi and Orochimaru had halted their battle to watch the two struggle for dominance.

"Why?" Why did Tsunade have to die? She wasn't that old, it couldn't have been old age, she had to have been murdered. Their was no trace of tampering and no evidence that she was killed by force; she was just found one day, lying on her desk presumily asleep, only later when Shizune came in to make sure Tsunade wasn't sleeping on the job again did they find out she would never sleep on the job again. She would never wake again. The only one skilled enough to kill some one and have it look like a natural death would have to be Kabuto, but Ibiki had taken care of him early today, a horribly Genjutsu had done the job, if Kabuto's horrified face held any conviction, so she would never know if he was the cause of her sensei's death or not.

"Why?" Naruto had disappeared for a month when Jiryaya had died. Jiryaya had run off on a lead to Akatsuki, but it was an ambush. One hundred bodies were recovered from the battle site. 70 Oto nins, 24 Leaf nins, three large frogs, Ganbunta, Manda, and one white haired sannin. When Naruto returned, he was back to his usually self, happy, cheerful, encouraging, and as dense as ever.

"Why?" The two had separated and were breathing hardly. The curse seal began to retreat, as did the Kyubi charka. Sakura's heart almost skipped a beat, she couldn't believe it; the two were actually smiling at each other. She almost jumped for joy, maybe now they could go back to the way things were before the snake came into the picture. Sakura began running across the battle field, dodging the various shinobi for the sound and leaf who were still fighting to reach her destination. She stopped mere meters from them and looked at their downcast faces.

The two stood looking at the ground, soaked hair sticking to their faces. She could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear what they were saying. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto threw his head back, each taking a laid-back stance, you wouldn't think they had been fighting for 15 minutes from the way they were acting. They stood there, Sasuke with his hand at his side standing strait uo and Naruto, hands in his pocket leaning to the side, at once they both turned their vision towards their former teammate and their face grew cold. Then she heard the six words that had been hunting her dreams for the past seven years.

"**Sakura! Don't get in the way!!"**

"**Sakura! Don't get in the way!!"**

"Why?" They always did this to her. Their voices came out infuriated, her skin literally started to burn with the gaze of the four blood red pupils on her. They two evil charkas returened with more force than before. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her frail body to try to give her self some comfort, or at least try to weaken the intense burning pain she was feeling all over her body. The first time she had heard these words were the most painful, coming from the person she thought would never hurt her, could never hurt her, intentionally at least.

_Flashback_

_Sakura tried to turn, to look at the person behind her. _

"_Sakura, Thank you. But…"_

"_Don't get in my way!" She woke up the next morning on the bench near the closest exit out of Konoha. She immediately ran to tell the Hokage._

_End Flashback_

"Why?" That had been almost seven years ago, the last time she had been within five meters of the brooding Uchia. She clenched her chest painfully at the memory, and the pain in her heart only worsened as the two threw their heads back and began to laugh at the heavens, the charka's becoming so great they almost reached each other from their distance from each other.

"Why?" Silent tears began to run down her cheek. She crumpled to her knees as the two sinful charka intensified, this time with even more force that before. The two rushed each other again, Black Crackling Lightning vs. Red Scorching Wind. Everything and everyone began to slow as she watched the two attacks came closer to each other.

_Flashback_

_Sakura watched in horror as demonic charka began to consume the hyper blond ninja. "This must be what Tsunade had warned me about, the Kyubi's charka. But, isn't the seal Yamato put on Naruto supposed to keep it in check."_

_As the second tail came out, Sakura could barely feel the presence of the blond ninja. She rushed forward, not knowing what exactly she had planned to do, but knew she had to do something before she lost him to the darkness too. _

_Sakura woke up some time later, to the concerned face or Yamato. She got up to an intense burning in her skin and a large red gash going up her arm. She tried at once to heal it but the bruise just rejected her healing charka. "What?"_

"_It's the effect of the Kyubi no Kitsune." Naruto told her with out even glancing in her direction. He just continued to star at the sky from his position sitting under a tree." It left it mark on you. But don't worry; it'll go away on its own in a few hours." Sakura stared at the usually hyper nin for who knows how long before she noticed the blood dripping from the blonds clothes. _

"_You're bleeding!" Sakura was on her feet in an instant before rushing over to Naruto, only to receive a hard hit to the gut, causing her to double over and fall to her knees. Naruto held his hand out before it began to glow red, using the demonic charka to heal his wounds. _

"_Sakura, we cant be friends anymore." Sakura could barely hear the happenings of her surroundings but those words came out all to clear. The blond put his hand in his pockets and began to walk away before being stopped by Yamato. Yamato grabbed him roughly before asking him what he was talking about. Sakura look up to find the blond looking at her with total indifference. "She always get's in the way." Yamato immediately knocked out Naruto with a special demonic containment seal. She didn't know what to feel at that point so she just stopped, stopped breathing, stopped fighting, stopped living. _

_Sakura woke up in Konoha hospital; to her surprise the only people in the room were the two blond ninja, sprawled out on the floor with multiple empty cups of ice-cream around them, who had revoked their friendship with her some time before. "Where they worried about me?" She had convinced her self that it was the demon talking and not really Naruto. He returned once again the blond knucklehead every one knew and loved after the incident, but for the first time, Sakura could see the fake smile and false laughs Naruto let out. Naruto kept up his mask of ignorance, only recently did he begin acting like the Naruto she had met on that day, the one she never wanted to meet again. The exact time he changed back, the announcement of the Sound, Leaf war. _

_End Flashback_

"Why?" Sakura watch in horror as the two pushed all they had and more into their attacks. At this point there were almost nobody else fighting, all too interested in the outcome of the fight before her. The two stared into each others eyes before rushing forward. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion for the pink headed medic.

"Why?" Sakura didn't know why she had rushed forward; the only thing she wanted was to save her two teammates. She made it within meters of them by the time their attacks met. She covered her tear soaked eyes at the gigantic flash of black energy that surrounded the two.

"Sakura. Everything is going to be ok." Sakura removed her hands from her tear soaked eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of her with an eye curled upwards, the only way you could tell he was smiling. She looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke jump over a fence with a smile plastered on his lips. Kakashi soon walked away to talk to some white haired man who had appeared out of nowhere. 'That dream again.' She subconsciously held her chest to stopper her rapidly beating heart.

"Sakura." A soft voice to her side caught her attention. She turned to the voice to see Naruto starring down at the ground. "Sakura." The unusual soft tone in his voice brought back vision of the climatic battle. 'It wasn't real. Sasuke is still here in Konoha and Naruto is still a knucklehead. I won't loose them, they won't leave me, I won't be alone.' Sakura smile in relevance.

"Baka." It didn't come out in the usual yell, but with a more concerned tone. Her calm attitude didn't last long. "You could have hurt Sasuke-kun, or gotten your self killed!" She drew back her fist to strike him, but to her surprise he caught her hand. "Eh." Naruto held onto the captured arm. "Naruto, your hurting me." Sakura said in a weak voice.

"I'm only going to say this once." Sakura looked on in horror as those visions flew through her mind once again.

'It can't be. This has to be a dream.' More tears began to flow down her already red eyes. The skin around Naruto's hand began to burn furiously, the stench of burning flesh enter her senses as her hand almost went numb from the pain. She tried as hard as she could to get away from the blond shinobi, to get away from the six words that had been haunting her dreams weather she was asleep or not. She struck at him with his other hand but he just batted away before pulling her closer to him. He held onto both her shoulders, forcing her to stand in place when she wanted to fall and cry. Opening her wet eyes, She looked into his ocean blue eyes, the eyes that once held so much happiness, she watched as the turned blood red, one set of the eyes the haunted her so. More tears began to escape her eyes as her body went limp in his hold. She didn't know weather this was a dream or not, the only thing she knew was she wanted for it to end. The nightmares, the fighting, and most of all, those six haunting words.

"Sakura, Don't get in the way!"

* * *

This is just something I thought of when I saw some fan art, on top it showed Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto holding hands and being happy (Like that could ever happen) then on the bottem it showed the trio again with Naruto and Sasuke shrouded in dark energy and Sakura comforting herself. Couldn't find it again but thanks to the artist. 


End file.
